


幼龙培育手册

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: 汉克受到了国王的命令，去饲养一条幼龙。





	幼龙培育手册

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳！龙X汉克！人类
> 
> 龙的生殖器采用的是蜥蜴的设定，涉及到交配栓，详细性爱描写，微量怀孕暗示。
> 
> 前期剧情铺垫有些长，大家请耐心观看。

那是一头龙。

龙有着硬如钢铁的鳞片，上面浸染着暗夜的寂寥，在月光的映衬下晕染出了冰冷的光辉，暖棕色的瞳仁紧密追随着汉克的身影，不安分的尾巴来回拍打蹂躏着地表的植被，并从喉咙中发出了几声低吼，汉克看着身边国王隐匿在马车中的身影：“你这次需要我做什么？”

“这是我最后的请求了，汉克，帮我把这条龙养大，我们的国家已经不能再失去下次的胜利了。”

汉克听着国王略带急切的话语，思绪不由的飘向了过往，正如过往所说，他们的国家已经经不起再次的战败了，不停地割地赔款早让整个国家不堪重负，这时候龙的存在却成了关键。

自从第一个人成功的驯服了龙之后，这个强大而又高贵的种族就变成了人类的附庸，龙除了是战场上最勇猛的战士，也是最貌美的玩物，化作人形的龙无一不拥有惊世的容颜，就连平日里最受追捧的精灵也要自惭形秽，人类曾一度掀起了猎龙的热潮，汉克所属的国家正是一切的根源，这也是他的国家盛极一时的原因，但这天下没有不透风的墙，猎龙的秘密终究被万人知晓，甚至有后来居上的国家创造出了更为优秀残暴的龙种，而汉克的国家却渐渐被遗忘在了偌大板块中的一隅，无人问津。

汉克明白国王的不甘，但是汉克并没有帮助国王的打算，孑然一身的他只想安安静静地过完自己的一生，或许他会死于意外，或许他也会了结在自己手中，但无论如何，他都只会是自己一个人。

汉克明白自己不配得到幸福，年轻的他有着用不完的热血和狂傲，每一次在外面冒险的时候他总会告诫自己，这是最后一次，干完这一次，他就回家和柯尔团聚，但是每一次他内心的声音也会诱惑他再继续下去，汉克想要给柯尔更好的生活，但是这也成了汉克失去柯尔的原因。  
当时他在追踪一条伤人出逃的龙，最后寻找到了他的踪迹的时候，汉克看着浑身浴血的龙支撑不住身子倒下的时候冲他看了一眼，一阵白光闪过化作人形的龙对他说：“我有什么错？我只想回家，我只是想回家。”

“我诅咒你！我诅咒你将会失去你这辈子珍视的一切！”

龙死后的遗体是不会存留下来的，他们的肉身会化作自然的一部分，而骸骨会变成一棵棵翠绿的树木，汉克看着渐渐消逝龙的身影，恐慌渐渐蚕食了他的内心，他不顾一切的奔回了家，但是由于路途的遥远，他终究只得到了一具尸体。

这就是宿命——汉克在看到柯尔的尸体的时候，想到了这句话，那种再伟大的魔术和炼金术都无法逆转的宿命。但随着时间的流逝，他发现自己却是理应遭受这一切，他手上沾染的鲜血和身下所堆积的白骨足以将他淹没，龙的话语变成了汉克无尽的梦魇，每天晚上汉克闭上眼睛都会看到浴血的龙冲自己嘶吼的情形，这种折磨每夜都在上演，于是汉克就选择用酒精来麻痹自己，他终日泡在逼仄的小酒馆里，靠着粗制的烈酒度过每一个寂寥的夜晚。

命盘睥睨着汉克，讥讽着汉克的颓废，同时又火上浇油和他开了一个玩笑，无论他如何逃避和龙扯上关系，他们终究会兜兜转转的来到他的身边。

国王看着汉克沉默的背影，本想开口再次劝说，但出乎意料的汉克却转过了身：“我答应你，我会把这条龙养大，他会成为最优秀的战士，也会变成最为听话的工具。”国王愣了愣，随后心满意足地点了点头，离开了汉克的居所，汉克凝视着那只尚还幼小的龙，走到他身边，逆着清冷的月光对他说：“你终有一天会杀死我，而我会一直渴望着那天的到来。”

汉克笑了，银白色的头发被微风吹散，宛若蓝宝石般剔透的双眼那么动人。

那是龙关于汉克的第一份记忆。

\-------------------------------

康纳收起了背后的翅膀，走进了酒馆中，不出意料地看见坐在角落里喝着闷酒的汉克，他的出现让酒馆陷入了一片寂静。  
老天啊，那可是一条龙啊。

由于人类大批量的捕猎，龙几乎要称得上是濒临灭绝，虽然有人造的龙，但是他们大多数都是样貌丑陋，空有一身蛮力，而贵族们却往往渴望血统纯正的龙，而康纳的容貌彰显着他血统的纯正，他们也从中嗅到了金钱的味道。

整个酒馆的人都在蠢蠢欲动，康纳感觉到了空气中散发出的敌意，他本想化作原型教训一下这些愚蠢的人类，但是汉克的动作却让他停下了动作：“收收你的眼神，康纳，我们走。”

康纳下一秒就露出了笑脸，跟着汉克有些摇晃的步伐走出了酒馆，他最后给那些被自己散发出来的威压吓到不敢出声的人类留下了一个眼神。

那种混杂着了暴虐和偏执的欲望的眼神。

康纳紧紧地跟在汉克的身后，见汉克一直在加快脚步，悄声化作了龙形，拖着身体小幅度的行走着，过于庞大的体型让他看起来像是在跳什么滑稽的舞蹈，康纳如同认错般发出了几声沉闷的低吼声，甚至从喉咙中挤出了几声呜咽，一副煞是可怜的样子，但是汉克仍旧朝前走去，他不会再上当了，他要是再相信这条龙会做出什么实质性的承诺，他就是个傻瓜，但没走几步，汉克就被咬住了衣服而被迫停下了脚步，汉克望向了康纳，冲它大吼：“康纳！放开我！”

康纳见惯用的伎俩没了效果，就松开了汉克的衣服，用可以称得上是哀怨的眼神盯着汉克，汉克往前走了几步最终忍无可忍地说道：“臭小子，你就只会用这一招！还傻站着干什么！赶快回家！”

康纳眨了眨眼睛，变回了人形，乖乖地跟在汉克身后，暗地里勾起了一个诡异的微笑，他是多么了解汉克啊，他曾经在汉克醉酒时抚摸过他的每一寸皮肤，他也曾用舌尖品尝过他柔软得不可思议的嘴唇，汉克的白胡子在他看来也是那么称心——对于龙坚硬的皮肤来说，汉克的胡须就像是柔软的羊毛毯，但康纳最喜欢的还是那双蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛中包裹着天空与海洋的交汇，是这世上最美的蓝宝石，也是康纳最为珍贵的宝藏。

康纳有时候会独自一人用汉克听不懂的龙语小声低喃——我的星星，我的珍宝，你只属于我，也终究属于我。龙自古以来都是占有欲极强的种族，他们的确存在被人类所讴歌的那一面，善良，友好，是人类最值得并肩作战的存在，但大多数他们都还存留着暴戾阴狠的性格，那种最原本，最为丑陋的欲望。

康纳在无形地侵蚀着汉克的生活，他会为汉克烹调美味的食物，也会为他整理乱糟糟的房间，偶尔也会征求汉克的同意，驮着他翱翔在广阔的天空中，他要让汉克渐渐熟悉他的存在，他要让汉克离不开自己，以达到真正拥有他的目的。

他想和汉克交配。

随着康纳的成长，他逐渐解读了纂刻在他骨子里的与生俱来的信息——这是那些可悲的人造的龙人永远不会知晓的东西，就像是血统残酷的玩笑，康纳明白汉克的目的，他是想要把自己训练成国王最为锋利的毒刃，然后再长眠于自己的手下，这早就成了二人之间一个心照不宣的秘密，康纳讨厌除了汉克以外的任何存在，包括自己的同类，龙从来都不是什么高尚伟大的种族，导致他们衰落的原因并不全因为人类，他们的自私与残忍才是他们走向覆灭的根源。

每一个龙都是最好的演员，他们会为达到目的不惜一切代价，他清楚汉克的梦魇，但是他却从未戳破，这是他难得能看到的汉克脆弱的一面，康纳也会存有私心地施一点无伤大雅的小魔法——他喜欢看汉克因为痛苦而紧皱的眉头，喜欢看汉克的皮肤上裹上细细的薄汗，也更喜欢汉克因为想要寻求安全感而紧紧抓住他伸过去的手的每一刻。

康纳在慢慢积攒他的财富，金币，珠宝，数不清的绫罗绸缎，他们都囤积在康纳的秘密洞穴中，这是康纳为汉克所编织的奢华的避难所，也会成为康纳心中最为神圣的宝地。

康纳没有兴趣去参与愚蠢的人类之间发动的可笑的战争，如若不是为了等待时机，他早就带着汉克从世界上彻彻底底地蒸发掉，让汉克的世界只充斥着他的色彩，他会和汉克交配，汉克也会孕育出他们二人的血脉，康纳光是想想那场景就觉得兴奋无比。

汉克，汉克，快些坠入深渊，与我永远相拥吧。

康纳眯了眯眼，似是愉悦。

\----------------------------

战争的炮火蔓延了整个版图。

国王狼狈的跌坐在王座上，看着从阴影处渐渐显露出身影的龙，愤怒的吼道：“为什么不帮我！是我耗费了一切孵化出了你！你应该听命于我！”

“我没有违背你的命令，我按照你所说的将灾难与疾病带给了其它国家，现在你的国家是整个版图上最为富饶的存在。”龙笑着回复着国王，但是这些话语就如同锐利的针一般鞭笞着国王的耳膜，没错，他的国家的确变成了最为富饶的存在，但是他根本承受不了其他国家联合起来的进攻，无论派去多少兵队都会被打压回来，——你是永远无法战胜罔顾生死的人的。但这并不仅仅是结束，受伤的士兵带来了更为严重的疾病，全国上下的人心都早已涣散，整个国家都笼罩在灰暗之中。

“你一定都知道！这一切都在你的掌控之中，从一开始你就钻了我语言上的漏洞……你要帮我，你一定要帮我……”疯狂的国王从王座上滚下，抓紧了康纳的衣襟，康纳叹了口气，狠狠地甩开了国王，国王看着康纳意欲离开的背影，缓缓开口道：“你就不怕我念出那个咒语吗？”

康纳停下了脚步，但并没有转过身去：“你是说那个束缚了龙族的咒语？它对我来说是没用的，我不是我那些愚蠢的同类，为了一个逆向咒语而被奴役了千千万万年。”这个咒语就是成功的根源，龙虽然美丽而又强大，但终究是神的造物，它们仍旧拥有弱点，就比如这个咒语——在人类看来极其简单但在龙族的眼里却晦涩难以理解。而且人类在捕获龙之前都会偷偷地给龙施加一些龙族根本不会察觉到的魔法，龙都是骄傲的，但正是这份自大导致了他们的灭亡。

这句话就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，国王彻底失去了希望，他的国家最终还是被他亲手创造出来的恶魔毁于一旦，国王咬了咬牙：“你终究会失去汉克的！他永远不会爱上你这个阴险狡猾的魔物！”

康纳对于国王知晓他的心思并没有太大的反应，毕竟他觉得全世界也就只有汉克不知道他心中的那些勾勾绕绕了，但国王混杂着鲜血的腥臭黏腻的话语还是让康纳感到不快：“他会的。”

“就像你的王朝注定陨落一般，汉克终究还是会选择我，属于我，陪伴我。”

“而现在，时机到了。”

龙最后给国王留下了一个微笑，随即到来的是愤怒的平民轰砸开城堡大门的声音，震天的怒吼伴随着炽热的火把吞噬了国王，看着被人流缓缓淹没的国王竭力冲自己喊着，康纳抖了抖翅膀，决定去看看在自己宝库中汉克的状况。

汉克终于要属于我了。这个想法让康纳的眼睛变成了动物特有的竖瞳，他迫不及待的想要看到汉克躺在他所堆砌的金币上，浑身上下充盈着他的气味的场景了。

\---------------------------

汉克从一片混沌中醒来。

脑中传来的阵阵疼痛不禁让汉克低咒了一声，——该死的宿醉，他下次再也不会尝试酒馆老板的推荐了。当汉克眼前的景色渐渐清明，满目的奢华让他一下子呆愣住，我一定是在做梦，汉克想到，他现在应该躺在自己的床上抱着酒瓶子睡觉，而不是从一堆金币上开始操蛋的第二天。

还没等汉克细细观察这个奢华的洞穴，他就看到了那个熟悉的身影，康纳的出现让并不明亮的洞穴增添了一丝逼仄的阴暗，这让汉克感到有些莫名的恐慌——他一直以为康纳还是当年那个仍控制不好自己魔力的幼龙，但是有一些事情早就在暗处脱离了汉克的掌控。

汉克决定好好质问一下康纳为什么要把他放在一堆金币上，细碎的疼痛包裹着汉克，金币特有的冰冷让体温偏高的汉克有些发冷，它们在汉克的裸露的皮肤上留下了斑驳的红痕，一旁刚变回人形的康纳看着这一切，他感觉到了从未有过的满足感，他爬上了由他所堆砌的金币上，毫不克制自己地吻上了汉克的嘴唇。

汉克的嘴唇上面还残存着烈酒的味道，略带干燥的柔软触感轰击着康纳的心脏，他的汉克，也只会是他的汉克。他轻松地抓住了汉克想要给他一拳的手，惩罚性地用自己的犬牙蹭了蹭汉克的嘴唇，亲昵得就像是在你掌心撒欢的宠物，但其中蕴涵的警告意味十足。

如果我奋力抵抗的话，他可能会咬破我的嘴唇。不，可能不只是嘴唇，汉克感觉到康纳在确定自己没有攻击的意图的时候，稍稍一个用力就让他被迫张开了一直紧闭的牙关，康纳的舌头伸了进来，粗糙的舌苔搔刮着汉克温度略高的口腔，扫过他敏感的上颚，惹得汉克身体止不住的颤抖，他所有的反抗的话语都被康纳堵在了嘴里，发出呜呜的呻吟声，直到汉克觉得自己快要喘不过气的时候，康纳才放开了他，康纳兴奋地眨了眨眼，皮肤上闪动着古老而复杂的魔法纹路，这让汉克有些毛骨悚然，他知道康纳是国王翻阅古籍孵化出来的龙族，但他从来没有在任何一条龙的身上看到过诸如此类的东西。

汉克觉得自己有些发晕，但是龙并没有给他喘息的机会，他被按倒在了金币上，随着他激烈的动作金币从他身下滚落，康纳剥掉了他的衣服，出神地看着自己的胸膛，下一秒就用魔法找来了两颗如同他眼睛颜色般棕色宝石：“你会喜欢的。”龙如此说道，然后汉克就感觉到他胸前一痛，两颗宝石牢牢地固定在了他的乳尖上，透着粉红色的乳头微微颤抖着，在光线的映衬下模糊了康纳的视线，用舌头轻轻舔去了上面渗出的血珠，并伸手捏住了在他掌心下显得如此娇小的乳尖，略有些粗暴地行动着，这细微的疼痛中夹杂的欢悦就如同猫在汉克心脏上磨着尖锐的爪牙，让他弓起了腰身颤抖着，康纳直到那两颗乳头变得红肿起来——就像下一秒会喷涌出甘甜的乳汁一般。

会成功的，康纳想到，汉克估计怎么也不会想到自己养大的龙一直都在窥伺着他，想让他在自己的洞穴里筑巢，受孕，生蛋，哺育延续自己血脉的后代，虽然汉克的身体并不适合生产，但是他早就准备好了能实现这件事情的魔药，康纳的手伸向了汉克的后穴，不由分说地捅了进去。

汉克的甬道干涩，这让康纳不得不拿出了准备好的催情膏，他其实是不想用的，他不喜欢这些外来的东西遮盖住了汉克原本的味道，带着浓烈香味的软膏还是被送入了汉克的后穴中，汉克微微收拢了大腿想要抵抗外来者的入侵，但是却被轻而易举地按住了大腿，甚至还在上面留下了深深的齿痕——康纳一边舔着上面对他来说如同琼浆玉露般的血液，一边继续深入着汉克的后穴，汉克也想要破口大骂，但是却被康纳的动作弄得软了腰，这臭小子的手法是那么的好，让汉克踏入了他之前从来没有进入过的领域，他脑中出现了好几次拒绝的话语，但是他却总是说不出口。

康纳看着汉克的后穴，那里已经如同烂熟的蜜桃般柔软汁水四溢，他抽出了手指，拿出了早就准备好的魔药，在他耳边耳语：“汉克，你渴了吧，来，喝点水。”

迷迷糊糊的汉克就这么踏入了早就准备好的陷阱，但他却从不知晓。

当汉克将最后一滴魔药饮尽，康纳才将他的阴茎对准了汉克的后穴，狠狠地插了进去，汉克的甬道里面柔软湿滑，而且带有着无穷的魔力一般引诱着康纳的堕落，他伸出手揉捏着汉克的小肚腩，柔软脂肪的填充感让康纳眯了眯眼睛，但一旁的汉克却并没有那么好受，被一个硕大的物体把后穴塞得满满当当的可不是什么好的感受，汉克只能弓着腰身来适应着异物的入侵，但是还没等到他反应过来，身后的人就急迫地动了起来，他被操得连话都说不完整，只能断断续续地渴求着康纳放慢他的速度，他浑身上下都是情欲的印章，有些是金币的痕迹，有些是康纳的齿痕。

占有欲浓烈得可怕。

在汉克意识几乎要消失的时候，康纳总算停下了动作，释放在了他的身体内，他看着被自己泪水所模糊的康纳的身影，刚想说些什么，就被体内传来的异样感刺激得呻吟出声，他能感受到自己的后穴被奇怪的胶状物质牢牢堵住，康纳的精液被锁在了他的体内。

就像是为了确保受孕成功一般。

退出他身体的康纳则笑吟吟地环抱住自己，嘴里嘀咕着汉克听不懂的古老语言，他终于还是昏了过去，深深地坠入了龙的怀抱中。

“我的爱人，我的归所，我终将拥有你，而你也终将投入我的怀抱，我将用黄金堆砌的房屋迎来属于我们的未来，我将用奢华的珠宝装点你的身姿，你将深陷我的怀抱中，为我孕育子嗣……我们将迎来美好的未来。”

\--------------------

汉克隐约间做了一个梦。

梦中的他被康纳驮在背上，小腹隆起，眼中是迷幻的景色，耳边是呼啸的风声。汉克闭上了眼，想着这只是自己的一场梦。

但却真实的可怕。

 

\- The End-


End file.
